Mystery At Merroway Cove
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: At Merroway Cove when Roland, Cedric, and Rinrin come down with a mysterious illness on the floating palace, it's up to Sofia, Lucinda, Mamoru, and a special visitor to find a cure below the waves, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Summer Trip Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** Summer Trip Part 1**

** One day in Enchancia, Lucinda Valentine awoke on Sofia's window seat where she fell asleep the previous night.**

** It was a warm & bright summer morning, so Lucinda walked over to Sofia's bed and began to shake her awake.**

** "Sofia," Lucinda said. "wake up, wake up, Sofia!"**

** Sofia opened her eyes.**

** "What... what is it, Lucinda?" Sofia asked groggily.**

** "We are going to Merroway Cove," Lucinda said excitedly. "Mama & Papa already gave me permission to go with you after you invited me, but first, your father's floating palace will be stopping at Promised Island! I would so **_**love**_** to see your cousins again! **_**Especially**_** Mamoru!"**

** "You **_**really**_** like Mamo, don't you?" Sofia asked Lucinda.**

** "Yes, I do, I just wish I could have helped her out with pouring tea her very first time," Lucinda sighed to Sofia. "now, we had better be getting dressed!"**

** After Lucinda & Sofia dressed and packed their belongings, they met the rest of Sofia's family members and boarded the floating palace.**

** "Where to, King Roland?" Admiral Hornpipe asked.**

** "To Promised Island, Admiral Hornpipe." Roland answered.**

** "Yes, your majesty." Admiral Hornpipe said.**

** Once they reached Promised Island, Wataru and his twelve sisters boarded the floating palace.**

** "Hello, Aunt Miranda & Uncle Roland." Wataru, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Mamoru, Haruka, Marie, Chikage, Shirayuki, Rinrin, Yotsuba, and Aria all said in unison.**

** "Hello, you thirteen!" Roland & Miranda said.**


	2. Summer Trip Part 2

** Summer Trip Part 2**

** Lucinda noticed that Rinrin was looking a touch on the green side.**

** "What's the matter, Rinrin?" Lucinda asked.**

** "I don't feel too well, Lucinda." Rinrin said.**

** Sofia saw Rinrin running up to the edge of the floating palace and vomiting over the side.**

** "Here, Rinrin, take my hand," Sofia said. "I will take you to your room."**

** Rinrin took Sofia by the hand.**

** "Thank you, Sofia," Rinrin said gratefully. "you are the greatest cousin ever."**

** As Sofia led Rinrin to her bedroom, Mamoru saw Cedric leaving his workshop on the floating palace.**

** "Hello, Mr. Cee-drick." Mamoru said curtsying before the sorcerer.**

** "It's Cedric!" Cedric shouted at Mamoru.**

** Cedric just sneezed.**

** "Oh gross," Amber exclaimed. "cover your mouth, Cedric!"**

** Miranda walked up to Cedric and felt his forehead.**

** "Oh, poor Cedric," Miranda said. "you need to lay down and rest!"**

** "But Queen Miranda," Cedric protested, coughing into his sleeve. "I have plans and I don't wish to cancel them."**

** "Well, your plans will just have to wait I'm afraid," Miranda said sternly. "you're sick."**

** Miranda then took the royal sorcerer to his room in the palace.**

** After she was sure Cedric was out of sight, Mamoru heard the sound of a mermaid in distress.**

** "Help me," the mermaid called out. "oh! Help me!"**

** The mermaid was **_**still**_** tied up in the ship's ropes as Mamoru and Lucinda raced over to the swimming platform.**

** "You must be Cora!" Lucinda exclaimed.**

** "Yes, I am," Cora said. "and just who are you?"**

** "My name is Lucinda." Lucinda said to Cora.**

** "Well, Lucinda, would you mind helping me out of this?" Cora asked.**

** Mamoru quickly got the courage to untie Cora.**

** Once Cora was free, the sapphire blue gem in Mamoru's Bracelet of Avalor began to glow.**


	3. Summer Trip Part 3

** Summer Trip Part 3**

** "Thanks for freeing me, by the way, what's your name?" Cora asked Mamoru.**

** "My name is Mamoru," Mamoru answered Cora. "Mamoru Minakami."**

** "Well then, Mamoru Minakami," Cora said. "I am **_**forever**_** in your debt."**

** Cora dove back into the water to go back to her palace in Merroway Cove.**

** Sofia then came over to the swimming platform of the ship to find that Mamoru was wearing a turquoise tankini top, a sapphire blue tail, and sky blue mermaid fins.**

** "Sofia," Mamoru asked nervously. "you're seeing this, right?"**

** "If I'm seeing that you're in mermaid form, I should let you in on a little secret." Sofia told Mamoru.**

** "A secret? What is it, Sofia?" Mamoru asked.**

** Sofia dipped her feet into the water after taking off her shoes.**

** Sofia then transformed herself into her own mermaid form.**

** "Because of the Amulet of Avalor, I can transform into a mermaid too." Sofia told Mamoru.**

** "Radical!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "Sofia is not the only one who can become a mermaid." Lucinda said to Mamoru.**

** Mamoru was now feeling uncertain.**

** "What are you saying?" Mamoru asked Lucinda.**

** "I am saying, Mamoru," Lucinda answered. "that I too... can become a mermaid."**

** "But... how can you transform into a mermaid?" Mamoru asked Lucinda.**

** Lucinda took off her own shoes, dipped her toes into the water, and concentrated hard on her mermaid transformation while holding her wand.**

** Lucinda wore a mint green tankini top, a sea green tail, and creek green mermaid fins when she was in her own mermaid form.**

** "How do I look as a mermaid?" Lucinda asked Sofia & Mamoru.**

** "Looking good, Lucinda." Sofia & Mamoru said in unison.**

** "Thanks, you guys." Lucinda said to Sofia & Mamoru.**

** Suddenly, Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda transformed back into their human forms just as James came up to the three girls.**

** "Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda," James said, panting breathlessly. "you've all got to come to Mom & Dad's bedroom quickly!"**


	4. The Ill King

** The Ill King**

** "What's the matter, James?" Sofia asked.**

** James grasped Sofia by the hand.**

** "It's Dad," James said to Sofia & Mamoru urgently. "he's sick with the same bug that both Rinrin & Cedric have caught!"**

** "Oh no!" Sofia shouted.**

** "We have got to go see him!" Mamoru agreed.**

** Sofia & Mamoru began to run after James to Miranda & Roland's bedroom until Lucinda stopped them.**

** "Wait!" Lucinda called after James, Sofia, and Mamoru.**

** James, Sofia, and Mamoru stopped and turned around.**

** "What is it, Lucinda?" James asked.**

** "I'm coming with you!" Lucinda said to James.**

** "Lucinda..." Sofia began.**

** Lucinda got her wand at the ready.**

** "What do you expect, Sofia," Lucinda said. "the king & queen are like my own parents."**

** "Lucinda..." Mamoru began.**

** "Now, let's go," James said urgently. "Dad is **_**not**_** getting **_**any**_** better!"**


	5. A Race Against Time

** A Race Against Time**

** James and the three girls raced into Roland & Miranda's bedroom where Amber and the other Minakami siblings except for Rinrin were waiting for them.**

** "Oh, thank goodness! There you are, James!" Miranda exclaimed, hugging James.**

** "I'm back, Mom," James said. "and I brought Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda with me."**

** "Oh, thank goodness!" Miranda exclaimed.**

** Roland just then opened his eyes and coughed into a handkerchief.**

** "Wataru?" Roland asked.**

** "Yes, Uncle Roland?" Wataru answered.**

** "Do you think you could go to the galley and bring me back some orange juice please?" Roland asked Wataru.**

** "You've got it, Uncle Roland." Wataru said.**

** Wataru raced off to the galley to fetch some orange juice for his uncle.**

** While Wataru was out getting orange juice, Roland turned to the rest of his family members including his loving nieces that were in the room with him.**

** "Everyone, I have something to tell you about this illness that I have." Roland confessed.**

** "What is it, Uncle Roland?" Marie asked fearfully.**

** "I have seen this illness many a time in my life, no person ever recovers from it," Roland began. "unless..."**

** Wataru came back into his aunt & uncle's bedroom with his uncle's cup of orange juice in his hands.**

** "Unless what, Uncle Roland?" Wataru asked, handing his uncle's orange juice to him.**

** "Unless," Roland answered Wataru. "they drink the healing liquid... of the Legendary Sunset Serum."**

** "The Legendary Sunset Serum?" Sofia asked uncertainly.**


	6. The Legendary Sunset Serum Part 1

** The Legendary Sunset Serum Part 1**

** "King Roland," Lucinda asked. "did you say that the Legendary Sunset Serum was needed here?"**

** "Yes I did." Roland answered Lucinda, violently coughing.**

** "What is the Legendary Sunset Serum anyway, Lucinda?" Mamoru asked.**

** "You and Sofia meet me in my bedroom," Lucinda whispered to Mamoru. "I'll tell you in there."**

** "You got it." Sofia said to Lucinda.**

** A little while later, Mamoru & Sofia met Lucinda in her room.**

** "So," Sofia asked. "what is the Legendary Sunset Serum anyway, Lucinda?"**

** Lucinda opened one of the books that her parents lent to her to the page with the Legendary Sunset Serum on it.**

** "Here it is," Lucinda exclaimed. "I found page that the Legendary Sunset Serum is on!"**

** "What does it say? What does it say?" Mamoru asked Lucinda.**

** "It says here," Lucinda answered Mamoru. "that the Legendary Sunset Serum is only made under the depths of Merroway Cove! And it is also the color of the sunset."**

** "We got **_**that much**_** that it was colored like the sunset, Lucinda!" Sofia laughed.**

** "What are the ingredients?" Mamoru asked Lucinda while laughing.**

** "Oh, right," Lucinda said. "the ingredients are as follows, two cups of pureed moon kelp, three glowing seashells crushed up, and four liquified beams from the evening sunset."**

** "Two cups of pureed moon kelp, three glowing seashells crushed up, and four liquified beams from the evening sunset? Gross! Who'd want to drink **_**that**_**?" Mamoru asked now feeling totally grossed out.**

** "You are quite right, Mamo," Lucinda exclaimed. "because I had **_**forgotten**_** just **_**one**_** special ingredient!"**

** Sofia & Mamoru looked at each other, then they looked at Lucinda.**

** "And," Sofia asked. "what ingredient did you forget, Lucinda?"**

** "I forgot that the cure calls for," Lucinda said. "blueberries!"**

** "Blueberries, Lucinda?" Mamoru asked.**

** "That's right," Lucinda explained to Mamoru. "without the blueberry juice... Sunset Serum will taste like... sediment!"**

** "Gross!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** "But right, Sofia!" Lucinda agreed while laughing.**


	7. The Legendary Sunset Serum Part 2

** The Legendary Sunset Serum Part 2**

** Over in Rinrin's bedroom on the floating palace, Haruka entered with Rinrin's warm tea with honey & lemon.**

** "Here is your tea, Rinrin." Haruka said, setting Rinrin's green tea with honey & lemon on Rinrin's bedside table.**

** "Thanks, Haruka," Rinrin said. "but no thanks."**

** "It will be here if you want it later." Haruka told Rinrin.**

** "Thank you, Haruka." Rinrin said.**

** Haruka then left Rinrin's bedroom.**

** Back in Lucinda's bedroom, Lucinda closed her parents' sorcery book quickly due to being startled by Baileywick.**

** "Mamoru, Sofia, Lucinda," Baileywick called out. "lunch is ready!"**

** "Okay, Baileywick." Mamoru said.**

** "The three of us will be at the terrace in a little while." Sofia said to Baileywick.**

** Lucinda noticed Baileywick was looking a bit green around the gills too when he left. **

** "Do you think we should make some extra Sunset Serum just for Baileywick?" Lucinda asked Sofia & Mamoru.**

** "I don't think so, Lucinda." Mamoru said.**

** "What do you mean?" Lucinda asked Mamoru.**

** "Mamo thinks that Baileywick is just seasick, and I've got a feeling that she's right." Sofia said to Lucinda.**

** "So I see." Lucinda said to Sofia & Mamoru.**


	8. The Legendary Sunset Serum Part 3

** The Legendary Sunset Serum Part 3**

** "I have a plan." Mamoru said to Lucinda & Sofia.**

** "You do, Mamoru?" Lucinda asked.**

** "What is it, Mamoru?" Sofia asked.**

** "Well, in an hour after lunch, Sof & I will dive down below the waters of the cove to gather the Moon Kelp, glowing seashells, and the four liquified beams from the evening sunset," Mamoru said. "Lucinda can grab the blueberries."**

** "Good plan, Mamoru." Sofia said.**

** An hour after eating their lunch, Lucinda, Sofia, and Mamoru all parted ways.**

** Lucinda went back to her bedroom with a big bowl of blueberries from the galley while Mamoru & Sofia went straight to the swimming platform and took their shoes off.**

** "Are you ready to dive in?" Sofia asked Mamoru.**

** "Ready as I'll ever be." Mamoru said to Sofia honestly.**

** Sofia & Mamoru dipped their toes in the water and transformed into their mermaid forms.**

** Sofia & Mamoru dove down into the depths of Merroway Cove.**

** After they got the Moon Kelp and glowing seashells, it was time for Mamoru & Sofia to get some beams from the evening sunset.**

** Sofia knew that her mermaid friends, Oona & Cora's mother, Queen Emmaline's trident could not only make storms, but it could also catch sun rays.**

** But the queen's royal advidor, Plank wouldn't let **_**either**_** Sofia **_**or**_** Mamoru into the palace in order to speak to the Queen of the Merpeople.**

** "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Plank ordered Mamoru & Sofia.**

** Plank then disappeared back into the underwater palace.**

** "What are we going to do now?" Sofia asked Mamoru.**

** "I have no idea, Sofia," Mamoru said in a panic. "we are in such a jam!"**

** Suddenly, Mamoru's bracelet began glowing, summoning a special visitor.**


	9. Advice From Ariel

** Advice From Ariel**

** "Hi, Sofia, hello, Mamoru." the visitor said.**

** "Ariel, it's good to see you again," Sofia said. "what are you doing here?"**

** "Mamoru's bracelet brought me here to help," Ariel answered Sofia. "now, what's the problem?"**

** "Uncle Roland, Mr. Cee-drick, and my sister, Rinrin are all sick with a mysterious illness! And we need the Mermaid Queen's help to make some of the Legendary Sunset Serum," Mamoru explained to Ariel frantically. "but a grumpy merman won't let us in to see the Mermaid Queen!"**

** "Hmmm," Ariel said. "I think I can help you find your way."**

** "How will you do that?" Mamoru asked Ariel.**

** "Try telling him how you feel," Ariel advised Mamoru. "just tell him that you both are devoted to your family members and friends."**

** Ariel just left Mamoru & Sofia alone to take her advice.**


	10. Mamoru Melts Plank's Cold Heart

** Mamoru Melts Plank's Cold Heart**

** Sofia & Mamoru swam up to Plank who was still standing outside the Mermaid Palace guarding it.**

** "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING BACK HERE?" Plank asked Mamoru & Sofia furiously.**

** "We are here to see Queen Emmaline, Plank." Sofia said.**

** "WELL, YOU CAN'T SEE THE QUEEN!" Plank yelled furiously at Sofia.**

** Mamoru looked at Plank with angelic eyes.**

** "If you please, Sir," Mamoru begged Plank. "we really must see the Queen of the Mermaids."**

** "NO CAN DO, MISSY!" Plank said furiously to Mamoru.**

** Oona swam up to the palace's front entrance.**

** "Sofia!" Oona called out.**

** "Oona, hi!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Queen Emmaline swam to the palace's entrance.**

** "Sofia," Queen Emmaline asked. "what's wrong? And who is this new mermaid?"**

** "My name is Mamoru Minakami, I am one of Sofia's thirteen cousins," Mamoru said to the Queen of the Merpeople. "and I need help saving Mr. Cee-drick, my uncle's sorcerer, my sister, Rinrin, as well as my dear Uncle Rollie!"**

** Now, Plank cracked a smile.**

** "You... wish to save your family?" Plank asked Mamoru.**

** "Yes! That's why Sof & I came down here," Mamoru explained to Plank. "we had already gotten some Moon Kelp and three glowing seashells, all we need now is..."**

** "Four liquified beams from the evening sunset, and we knew that Queen Emmaline would have some liquified beams from the evening sunset." Sofia explained to Plank.**

** "Ah, I see," Emmaline said. "are you wanting to make some of the Legendary Sunset Serum?"**


	11. Gathering Twilight Rays Part 1

** Gathering Twilight Rays Part 1**

** "Yes!" Sofia answered Emmaline.**

** "Uh-oh, girls," Queen Emmaline exclaimed in horror. "I'm afraid that I don't have **_**any more**_** liquified beams from the evening sunset!"**

** "Oh no, Sofia," Mamoru shouted. "now what do we do?"**

** "I don't know, Mamoru," Sofia sighed. "I just don't know."**

** Oona & Cora swam up to their mother and Sofia & Mamoru.**

** "Mom," Cora said. "Oona & I have an idea."**

** Emmaline turned to her daughters.**

** "What is it, Cora?" Emmaline asked.**

** "Well, Cora & I could go up to the surface with Mamoru & Sofia," Oona asked Queen Emmaline. "and grab some sun rays for you."**

** "Can we please get them?" Cora asked Queen Emmaline.**

** "I don't see why not." Queen Emmaline said to Cora & Oona.**


	12. Gathering Twilight Rays Part 2

** Gathering Twilight Rays Part 2**

** "Yes!" Oona exclaimed.**

** Queen Emmaline handed Cora her trident while she handed a bag to hold the sunbeams within it.**

** "Queen Emmaline?" Plank asked in a concerned voice.**

** "Yes, Plank," the Queen of the Merpeople asked. "what is it?"**

** "Do you think it'll be a good idea for the girls... particularly Cora... to use your trident?" Plank asked Queen Emmaline.**

** "Yes, I do think it's a good idea for Cora to use my trident," Queen Emmaline answered Plank. "after all, she **_**will**_** be the Queen of Merroway Cove one day."**

** Plank put his hand on Queen Emmaline's shoulder.**

** "Okay, your majesty," Plank sighed. "I trust your judgement."**

** "Alright," Cora exclaimed. "time to go to the surface to collect the last few rays of twilight beams!"**

** Sofia, Oona, Mamoru, and Cora raced up to the surface to collect senset sunbeams.**

** Back on board the floating palace, Wataru entered Rinrin's bedroom with her dinner.**

** "Rinrin," Wataru said. "I have your dinner."**

** Rinrin shifted onto her back from her right side.**

** "I'm not too hungry, Bro." Rinrin said to Wataru weakly.**

** "You have got to eat something, Rinrin!" Wataru said.**

** Hinako & Aria entered Rinrin's bedroom.**

** "Mamoru & Sofia haven't returned from swimming, Bro Bro." Hinako said.**

** Wataru looked out of Rinrin's bedroom window at the ocean, **_**Where are you**_**, **_**Mamoru**_**? he thought worriedly.**


	13. Gathering Twilight Rays Part 3

** Gathering Twilight Rays Part 3**

** Back in the ocean, Mamoru was trying to help Cora with collecting sun rays while Sofia & Oona were holding the bag out and opened in order to catch the beams of twilight as the sun fully set.**

** "There," Cora said. "that's the last ray of twilight."**

** "Good," Oona complained to Cora. "because I am **_**so**_** tired!"**

** Sofia helped Oona by closing the bag.**

** Sofia, Mamoru, Oona, and Cora dove back into the water.**

** Once back at the Palace of Merroway Cove, Cora, Mamoru, Sofia, and Oona handed the bag off to Queen Emmaline.**

** "Here are the twilight sunbeams, Mom." Cora said.**

** Queen Emmaline took the bag from the four girls.**

** "Oh, thank you, girls," Queen Emmaline exclaimed. "thank you so much!"**

** "You're welcome, Mom." Oona said.**

** Mamoru just yawned.**

** "Sofia?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Yes, Mamoru," Sofia answered. "what is it?"**

** "We had better be getting back to the floating palace, Sofia," Mamoru said. "Big Bro as well as Aunt Mira will be worried about us!"**

** "Oh my gosh," Sofia exclaimed. "you are quite right, Mamo!"**

** Sofia & Mamoru began to swim up to the surface.**

** "good bye, girls," Queen Emmaline called to Mamoru & Sofia. "I will bring the bottles of liquified evening sunset beams to you in the morning!"**

** "Thank you, your highness!" Sofia & Mamoru called back, continuing to swim up to the surface to go to their rooms in the floating palace.**


	14. The Mermaid Queen's Visit

** The Mermaid Queen's Visit**

** When Sofia & Mamoru made it back on board the floating palace, they were caught by Admiral Hornpipe who had an angry expression on his face.**

** "Princesses Sofia & Mamoru," Admiral Hornpipe said angrily. "you two are late for bedtime!"**

** "So sorry about that, Admiral Hornpipe." Sofia sighed.**

** "Me too, Admiral Hornpipe." Mamoru sighed.**

** "Good," Admiral Hornpipe said to Sofia & Mamoru sternly. "now, it's off to bed for the both of you."**

** Mamoru & Sofia slowly trudged to their bedrooms.**

** The very next morning, Lucinda, Mamoru, and Sofia were down at the swimming platform bright & early.**

** "Here are your bottles of evening sunset beams, girls," Queen Emmaline said to Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda. "now, I had better be going."**

** Queen Emmaline handed the bottles off to Lucinda.**

** "Thank you, your majesty." Lucinda said, taking the bottles from Queen Emmaline.**

** The Mermaid Queen then dove down straight into the depths of Merroway Cove.**


	15. Wataru's Inquiry

** Wataru's Inquiry**

** "Good bye, your majesty!" Mamoru, Sofia, and Lucinda called out to the waters of the cove.**

** Just as Lucinda, Mamoru, and Sofia turned to go to Lucinda's bedroom, they were soon stopped by Baileywick.**

** "Lucinda, Mamoru, and Sofia," Baileywick called out. "it's time for breakfast!"**

** "Coming, Baileywick!" the three girls called.**

** Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda raced off after Baileywick to the terrace to eat breakfast with their family members except for Rinrin & Roland.**

** At the dining table on the terrace, Wataru had something to ask Mamoru.**

** "Mamoru?" Wataru asked.**

** "What is it, Big Bro?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Where were you last night?" Wataru asked Mamoru sternly.**

** "I was out with Sofia gathering ingredients for the Sunset Serum." Mamoru answered Wataru honestly.**

** "Oh, I see." Wataru said to Mamoru.**

** Wataru took a bite of his pancakes.**

** "Yes, and Sofia, Mamo, and I have to make the Sunset Serum." Lucinda said to Wataru taking a big bite of her cranberry muffin. **

** "When are you three planning on making the serum?" Miranda asked Mamoru, Sofia, and Lucinda.**

** "Right after breakfast, Queen Miranda!" Lucinda answered grabbing an apple.**


	16. Making The Sunset Serum Part 1

** Making The Sunset Serum Part 1**

** "That's a relief," the Queen of Enchancia said to Lucinda. "because Rollie, Cedric, and Rinrin all **_**need**_** that Sunset Serum and **_**soon**_**."**

** After breakfast, Mamoru & Sofia had met Lucinda in her bedroom.**

** "So, Lucinda," Sofia asked. "what does your book say we should do first?"**

** Lucinda then began flipping through the pages of her parents' book until she found the page that the Legendary Sunset Serum was located on.**

** "Well, Sofia," Lucinda answered. "first off, we will need to puree the Moon Kelp and add it to the bowl."**

** Sofia then grabbed the Moon Kelp and started to puree it.**

** As Sofia added the pureed Moon Kelp to the bowl, Lucinda read off the next ingredient.**

** "Next, we will need to crush the glowing seashells into a **_**very fine**_** powder," Lucinda said. "now, who has the glowing seashells?"**

** Mamoru looked in her hands.**

** "I have them, Lucinda!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "Brilliant, Mamoru," Lucinda said. "now, just add them to the pureed Moon Kelp mixture."**

** Mamoru followed Lucinda's instructions and added the crushed seashell powder to the pureed Moon Kelp mixture.**

** "What's next?" Mamoru asked Lucinda.**

** Suddenly, Marie entered Lucinda's bedroom, there was an **_**urgent**_** look on her face.**


	17. Making The Sunset Serum Part 2

** Making The Sunset Serum Part 2**

** "Mamoru, Mamoru," Marie shouted breathlessly. "you have got to come and **_**quick**_**!"**

** "What is it, Marie," Mamoru asked her frantic sister. "what's wrong?"**

** "It's Brother Mine, Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, and Hinako," Marie said to Mamoru urgently. "they are **_**all**_** sick with the same mysterious illness that Rinrin, Cedric, and Uncle Roland have!"**

** Mamoru stopped stirring the powdered seashell & pureed Moon Kelp mixture and set the bowl down upon Lucinda's table away from the book that belonged to Lucinda's parents.**

** "Are you sure, Marie?" Mamoru asked.**

** "Quite sure, Mamoru," Marie answered. "now, **_**please**_** come with me!"**

** "I'm on my way!" Mamoru said to Marie.**

** "Wait up, Mamoru," Lucinda called out. "you are **_**supposed**_** to be helping Sofia and me out with the Legendary Sunset Serum!"**

** But Mamoru couldn't even hear Lucinda calling out to her, for she was already gone.**


	18. Making The Sunset Serum Part 3

** Making The Sunset Serum Part 3**

** "I think Mamo is already gone, Lucinda." Sofia said.**

** "Rats!" Licinda exclaimed.**

** "What's wrong?" Sofia asked Lucinda curiously.**

** "I **_**still**_** need Mamoru's help with the serum too, Sofia, not only yours." Lucinda explained.**

** Back with Mamoru, she & Marie met Wataru in his bedroom on the floating palace.**

** Wataru just coughed into a tissue.**

** "I don't feel so well," Wataru moaned in agony. "I **_**need**_** some of that magical serum!"**

** "Don't worry, Brother Mine," Marie said. "Mamoru, Lucinda, and Sofia will make the serum in time."**

** "Lucinda & Sofia," Mamoru exclaimed. "oh my gosh!"**

** Wataru saw Mamoru turning to go.**

** "Where are you going, Mamoru?" Wataru asked, turning his head in preparation to sneeze.**

** Mamoru turned around to face Wataru.**

** "So sorry, Big Bro," Mamoru said. "but I gotta jet!"**

** Mamoru then raced back to Lucinda's room.**

** When Mamoru finally got to Lucinda's bedroom, she saw Sofia's panicked expression.**

** "Mamo," Sofia shouted frantically. "we are in **_**gigantic**_** trouble!"**


	19. A Time To Panic

** A Time To Panic**

** "Don't worry, Sofia," Mamoru said logically. "there **_**really**_** is **_**no need**_** to panic."**

** "Mamoru," Lucinda asked with seriousness in her voice. "I'll give you a rational reason to panic, how many people are ill now?"**

** "The number of patients we have is now up to eight." Mamoru answered Lucinda.**

** "Eight patients," Lucinda exclaimed now panicking. "oh no! This is the **_**perfect**_** time to panic, Mamoru!"**

** "What do you mean?" Mamoru asked a **_**still**_** panicking Lucinda.**

** "We **_**only**_** have enough Sunset Serum made to heal **_**three**_** people **_**not**_** eight people!" Lucinda said to Mamoru still in a panic.**

** "And to make matters worse," Sofia said to Mamoru panicking. "we are all out of Sunset Serum ingredients!"**

** Mamoru put her right hand on Sofia's right shoulder.**

** "Do not worry, you two," Mamoru said to Sofia & Lucinda calmly. "I know just what to do."**


	20. Gathering More Ingredients

** Gathering More Ingredients**

** "What are you saying, Mamoru?" Lucinda asked.**

** "Lucinda, while you & Sofia are gathering the other ingredients for the Sunset Serum," Mamoru answered. "I will be busy getting enough blueberries from the galley for five more batches of serum."**

** "Good plan, Mamoru!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Sometime after Lucinda & Sofia transformed into their mermaid forms, they dove down deep into Merroway Cove.**

** While Sofia & Lucinda were under Merroway Cove, Mamoru crept into the floating palace's galley where she was caught by Amber & James.**

** "Amber, James! Hi!" Mamoru exclaimed.**

** "What are you doing with that big bowl of blueberries?" Amber asked Mamoru.**

** "And, where are Sofia & Lucinda by any chance?" James asked Mamoru curiously.**


	21. Problems Under Water Part 1

** Problems Under Water Part 1**

** "Sofia & Lucinda went to gather more ingredients for five more bottles of Sunset Serum," Mamoru explained to Amber & James. "which is also the reason why I need this bowl of blueberries."**

** "Oh, I see." James said to Mamoru.**

** "Me to." Amber said to Mamoru.**

** Back under the depths of Merroway Cove, Sofia & Lucinda were gathering ingredients.**

** "Well, that's it for the Moon Kelp," Lucinda said to Sofia. "now for the glowing seashells."**

** "Excellent, Lucinda," Sofia said. "and I know just where to find some."**


	22. Problems Under Water Part 2

** Problems Under Water Part 2**

** "Where should we go for the glowing seashells, Sofia?" Lucinda asked.**

** "To the Canyon of the Shimmering Shells." Sofia answered Lucinda.**

** When Sofia & Lucinda reached the Canyon of the Shimmering Shells, they discovered that there were no more glowing seashells to be found.**

** "Oh great, Sofia," Lucinda asked now feeling annoyed. "now where are we supposed to find glowing seashells anyway?"**

** "I don't know, Lucinda," Sofia said. "but I do know who we should talk to in order to find more glowing seashells, follow me."**

** "Okay." Lucinda said to Sofia.**

** Lucinda quickly followed Sofia to the Palace of Merroway Cove.**

** "There it is, Lucinda," Sofia said. "the Palace of the Mermaid Queen, her name is Queen Emmaline."**

** "Queen Emmaline?" Lucinda asked.**

** "That's right," Sofia said to Lucinda. "Queen Emmaline will know what to do."**

** Plank was on guard duty again.**

** "What's the problem, Sofia?" Plank asked.**

** "Lucinda & I seek an audience with the Queen of the Merpeople." Sofia answered Plank.**

** "You girls may enter the palace." Plank said to Sofia & Lucinda kindly.**


	23. Problems Under Water Part 3

** Problems Under Water Part 3**

** Sofia & Lucinda swam into the Palace of Merroway Cove to talk to Queen Emmaline.**

** "Lucinda, Sofia, whatever is the matter?" Emmaline asked in a concerned voice.**

** "We checked the Canyon of the Shimmering Shells..." Sofia began.**

** "But when we got to the canyon, there were **_**absolutely**_** no glowing seashells to be found." Lucinda finished for Sofia.**

** "Hmmm," Queen Emmaline said to Sofia & Lucinda. "that **_**is**_** strangely mysterious."**

** "So," Sofia asked the Queen of the Mermaid. "do you know where we could find more glowing seashells?"**

** Queen Emmaline swam over to a special chest.**

** "Come over here, girls." the Queen of the Merpeople said to Lucinda & Sofia.**

** Sofia & Lucinda quickly followed the queen to the chest.**

** "What are you going to do, your excellency?" Lucinda asked Emmaline.**

** Queen Emmaline opened the chest to reveal the glowing seashells that Sofia & Lucinda were looking for.**


	24. The Problem Solved

** The Problem Solved**

** "I don't believe this! Lucinda," Sofia said excitedly. "the Mermaid Queen has the seashells that we need!"**

** "Take as many glowing seashells as you need." Queen Emmaline said to Lucinda & Sofia.**

** Sofia & Lucinda put as many glowing seashells into their bags as their bags could hold.**

** "Thanks, your majesty." Sofia said to Queen Emmaline.**

** "You're welcome, Sofia & Lucinda," Queen Emmaline said. "now, what else do you need?"**

** "Well, your majesty," Lucinda answered. "we need some more liquified beams from the evening sunset."**

** "I think I can help you out with that." Queen Emmaline said.**

** Queen Emmaline gave the two girls eight bottles of liquified beams from the evening sunset.**

** "Thank you, Queen Emmaline," Sofia said urgently. "now, Lucinda, let's go back to the floating palace and rejoin Mamo."**


	25. Making More Sunset Serum

** Making More Sunset Serum**

** "You got it, Sofia!" Lucinda shouted in agreement.**

** Sofia & Lucinda quickly swam up to the surface and boarded the floating palace to meet up with Mamoru.**

** Sofia & Lucinda found Mamoru in Lucinda's bedroom with the ingredients they gathered under the depths of Merroway Cove.**

** Mamoru had the large bowl of blueberries with her.**

** "Are you ready to make some more Legendary Sunset Serum?" Mamoru asked Lucinda & Sofia.**

** "You know we are, Mamoru." Lucinda answered.**

** "Now, let's get started!" Sofia said to Mamoru.**

** James & Amber came in just as Sofia was beginning to puree the Moon Kelp.**

** "Would you three like Amber & me to help you?" James asked Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda.**

** Sofia's arms were getting tired of pureeing the Moon Kelp.**

** "That sounds perfect to me, James," Sofia said breathlessly. "thanks."**

** "But James..." Amber began in protest.**

** "Amber," James said practically. "Dad, Cedric, as well as Rinrin, Wataru, Karen, Sakuya, Hinako, and Kaho all **_**need**_** this serum!"**


	26. Finally Healing The Sick

** Finally Healing The Sick**

** "As usual," Amber said. "you are right, James."**

** James & Amber **_**quickly**_** began to help Sofia, Lucinda, and Mamoru.**

** Mamoru was getting tired of stirring the mixture.**

** "James," Mamoru requested breathlessly. "would you mind offering me some assistance?"**

** "But of course, Mamoru." James said.**

** Mamoru handed the bowl of pureed Moon Kelp off to James.**

** While James stirred the pureed Moon Kelp, Amber wanted to help out too.**

** "What's the next ingredient?" Amber asked Sofia, Lucinda, and Mamoru.**

** "Glowing seashells." Lucinda answered Amber.**

** "How can I help you?" Amber asked Lucinda, Mamoru, and Sofia.**

** "You can help us out," Sofia answered Amber. "by crushing the glowing seashells into a fine powder."**

** "I can do that." Amber said.**

** While Amber was crushing the shells, Sofia, Mamoru, and Lucinda were juicing blueberries.**

** A few moments later, Amber added the glowing seashell powder to the pureed Moon Kelp mixture that James was continuing to stir.**

** "What's the next ingredient?" James asked Lucinda, Sofia, and Mamoru.**

** "Four liquified beams from the evening sunset." Sofia answered James.**

** Sofia then added the four liquified beams from the evening sunset to the pureed Moon Kelp and crushed glowing seashell mixture.**

** James continued to stir the pureed Moon Kelp, crushed glowing seashell, and liquified twilight beam mixture.**

** "The final ingredient," Mamoru said. "is blueberries!"**

** Mamoru then added the blueberry juice to the pureed Moon Kelp crushed glowing seashell mixture, and the liquified evening sunset beam mixture.**

** James stirred the serum until it was as smooth as silk.**

** A few moments later, everyone who was sick aboard the floating palace had taken the serum and they were all well again.**

** "You did it, you five," Roland said to Mamoru, Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James. "you cured us!"**

** After their vacation at Merroway Cove, Wataru and his twelve sisters went back to Promised Island while Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Baileywick, Cedric, Wormwood, and Admiral Hornpipe all went back to their homes in the Kingdom of Enchancia.**


End file.
